divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to Status Effects
Atrophy Atrophy prevents the target from using weapons or skills for the duration the status is inflicted. * Can be applied by spells like Tentacle Lash from the Polymorph tree. Bleeding Bleeding deals piercing damage per turn. Bleeding can sometimes leave blood pools under the target. * Bleeding can be applied via Necromancy skills, Blood Rain, Blood Totems or Incarnates and more. Blessed Blessed is applied by the use of the Source skill Bless. * Target gains 20% Accuracy, 10% Dodging, 15+ to all elemental resistances. * Bless can also cure cursed objects and people. * Bless will also bless most surfaces giving them a new function, such as blessed water becomes a healing pool, blessed oil regenerates the armour of someone who walks in it. Blinded Blinded reduces range and accuracy by 35% and prevents the character from doing attacks of opportunity. * Blinded can be applied by skills such as Dust Blast and can be cured by Peace of Mind. Frozen Frozen is set when a target is already Chilled or has the Wet status. Sometimes you can be straight frozen depending on the item or ability used against you. You can use anything that is fire based to melt the frozen target. Frozen * Increases Fire defense by 30% for the remainder of the status. * Decreases Water defense by 20% for the remainder of the status. * Increases Poison defense by 40% for the remainder of the status. * You are immune to x during the time you are frozen. ** Stunned ** Poisoned ** Charmed ** Terrified ** Bleeding ** Petrified ** Taunted ** Sleeping Knocked Down The hit targets cannot move during the time they are knocked down. This can be negated by Physical Armor. Knocked Down can be applied by abilities like Battering Ram, Bull Rush, Battle Stomp. Poisoned Deals poison damage each turn. Poison can also heal Undead characters, this is also true for specific enemies. Poison can also cause explosions if interacted with by fire, this goes the same for igniting a person covered in poison. Sleeping Character cannot move, attack or use abilities. * A sleeping character has -100% to dodging. * A sleeping character can be awakened by inflicting damage, using Peace of Mind, or Enrage. Slowed * -50% Movement speed * -1 start AP You can become slowed from a number of things like oil barrels breaking and spreading oil, some geomancer abilities spread oil, oil flasks, or oil arrows. Stunned Stunned characters skip their turns until the stun is nullified. Stun can be applied by things like standing in an electrified blood or water surface. Taunted Taunt forces enemies in range to focus on that character only until the taunt runs out, however it is blocked by physical armour so you'll need to reduce that first. Terrified Character cannot be controlled and will automatically try to run away. * Cleared by Peace of Mind or Enrage * The player can set Terrified using spells or items like Terror Grenades. Category:Divinity: Original Sin 2 gameplay